


Danganyogpa

by LoopyBunny53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, The Yogscast
Genre: Character Death, Minor cursing, Murder, character violence, executions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyBunny53/pseuds/LoopyBunny53
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy's first ever mutual killing game. This time the contestants are in for a ride as they have to solve the murders of the friends.A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal... A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith... A deadly...class trial...! They cast the vote for whodonit?!





	1. Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here you go. New Book being posted off Wattpad/Google Docs and onto here.

**Part 1: Beacon**

 

“I’m not saying that I don’t want to go. I’m just saying this doesn’t seem like the best idea.”

“Well what I see is that your a chicken.”

“Don’t talk to me like that!”

“Bawk! Bawk!”

“Put yourself in my shoes and try to act calmly.”

“Jeez, sorry. Just saying this doesn’t seem that difficult.”

“Says you, the person who doesn’t have to go.”

“Yes says me. This seems like such a simple plan.”

“Not when your life is at stake!”

“The fate of the whole out weight the fate of the one.”

“Saying that doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“Just stating a fact.”

“Well your ‘fact’ doesn’t help me.”

“Just go and get it over with!”

“It isn’t as simple as that!”

“It seems like it is!”

“BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!”

“Huh?”

“Rythian I know this is a big deal to you, however, what he is saying is the main reason you are going.”

“What?”

“Out of all of us here, you would be the one to hold your own the best. A killing game.”

Tch, “You are saying that I have the most experience killing?”

“You were once a Member of the Strike Force.”

“I’m not killing anymore. I won’t kill anyone.”

“We are not asking you to. We are asking you to survive. We are asking you to drive home the idea of Hope. Be our Beacon.”


	2. Investigation Notes + Class Trial Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Investigation + Class Trial Phase Works

 

INVESTIGATION NOTES

Welcome to the first ever Investigation. Ignore my annoying voice for a few minutes to listen to the tips on how you at home, cozy, and reading from that glowing rectangle, can participate as well.

Whenever you see a sentence or paragraph that is  **bolded**  that means that it can be used as evidence in the upcoming Class Trial.

When you see that someones testimony is in  _italics_  that means that you can use it as evidence in the Class Trial.

When you see that something is  _bolded and italic_  that means it does not line up with other evidence that you have found and the crime scene could have been  _ **tampered**  _with.

Please remember this is for your own amusement.

Please do not spoil anything below in the comments if the Class Trial is already on the internet for you to enjoy. 

The writer took a lot of time and effort into researching everything that you read so please be courteous.

 

CLASS TRIAL NOTES

Welcome to the first ever Class Trial. Again, please ignore my dreadfully annoying voice for a few minutes to listen to the tips on how you at home, cozy, and reading from that glowing rectangle, can participate as well.

Whenever you see a sentence or paragraph that is  **bolded**  that means that it can be used as evidence in the Class Trial.

When you see that someones testimony is in  _italics_  that means that you can use it as evidence in the Class Trial.

When you see that something is  _bolded and italic_  that means it does not line up with other evidence that you have found and the crime scene could have been  _ **tampered**  _with.

Please remember this is for your own amusement.

Please do not spoil anything below in the comments if the Class Trial or any future Class Trial is already on the internet for you to enjoy.

The writer took a lot of time and effort into researching everything that you read so please be courteous. It takes a lot to research many ways to kill someone.

This is based off of the game Danganronpa, but please do not compare the trials to the game. It is a loose interpretation for the setting, the character Monokuma, the Mutual Killing Game. However! The executions and deaths are of the writers creation. Every death, and crime scene is carefully thought out.

The characters are loosely based off of Yogscast Members. However, how the react and interact with the environment and eachother is for the writers digression. Trust me when I say she has tried to keep them as close to the characters as she can.   
Notice CHARACTERS not PEOPLE.  (Major difference)  
Some personalities may have to be altered.  
Some character "profiles" may have been altered.

Enjoy the first ever Class Trial.

(This page is for you to refer back to if needed)


	3. Character Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes on the Characters of the Story

Characters participating in the story are:

Lewis : Super Highschool Level 

Simon :  Super Highschool Level

Hannah :  Super Highschool Level

Minty :  Super Highschool Level

Martyn :  Super Highschool Level

Rythian (Player) :  Super Highschool Level

Zoey :  Super Highschool Level

Teep :  Super Highschool Level

Duncan :  Super Highschool Level

Sips :  Super Highschool Level

Sjin :  Super Highschool Level

Kim :  Super Highschool Level

Toby : Super Highschool Level

 

NOTE: Please check back regularly for updates on deaths, executions, and talent status (Super Highschool Level ____)


	4. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preface towards the rest of the story.

PREWRITE PROCESS: Chapter 4/7 (First Class Trial is over at 7)  
CHARACTER DEATHS WRITTEN: 1/2 (Murder [Done] Execution [Not Done])  
CHARACTER NUMBERS: 13

Hello! I am Dusty, writer of this fine story!

A little preface to you all. I am in no means a "good" writer. I do make mistakes. Please do not yell at me if I make a mistake in either the deaths, crime scenes, or executions of the characters.

This story is 1st person from Rythian at all points in the story. It will NEVER change.

This is pre-written. Up until the end of the first Class Trial is written on a Google Document, so I do reread everything I have written.

Please interact! This story allows you to interact with me the writer and change the story in simple ways! I do have to say that I do have the killing order and survivor list already made. BUT that does not mean that you can't have a little fun as well!

How YOU can change the story:

1\. At the end of each Class Trial I will tell you how the next person will be killed it will be loosely based Example: Falling. OR Stabbing.

2\. Using the Example of Stabbing you can tell me what weapon you want to have been used and how many like: 2 Katanas or 4 throwing knives.

3\. You can even tell me where they are like: 4 throwing knives in the chest. Or 3 bullets in the abdomen.

4: If you wish you can PM (Personal Message) me any MESSENGER erm... messages that the character receives either the Player (Rythian) or the Victim or even the Killer.

5: You can change the crime scene, Comment or PM me the location (In Hopes Peak)  
(Link of Wiki Page of Locations: http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Hope%27s_Peak_Academy?file=9201307091509272_005B5400.png)

PLEASE:

1\. Do not be angry if your character dies or is murdered it is just how the story is written. (Two Danganronpa characters I liked died. One was early in Trigger Happy Havoc)  
1a. Do not be angry if the characters act out of character for the deaths of friends or enemies. Either enraged or full out weeping.

2\. Do not spoil the story in previous chapters in the comment section

3\. Have fun. This is meant to be enjoyed!

4\. Do not spoil deaths either in Danganyogpa or Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Danganronpa 2, Danganronpa Another Episode, Danganronpa V3, Danganronpa Anime, Danganronpa 3: Future Arc, Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc, Danganronpa 3: Hope Arc

TAKE NOTICE:

1\. I research everything, from locations to killing methods.

2\. Breaking the rules is despair inducing, please don't be a Junko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FINAL NOTES: My favorite characters are (Please do not judge)------

Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc/Danganronpa Anime: Leon Kuwata, Yasuhiro Hagakure

Super Danganronpa 2/ Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc/ Danganronpa 3: Hope Arc: Gundham Tanaka, Nagito Komeada, Sonia Nevermind

Danganronpa Another Episode: Toko Fukawa, Nagisa Shingestu, Junk Monokuma (Considered A Character)

Danganronpa V3: Kaito Momota 

Danganronpa 3: Future Arc: Koichi Kizakura, Chisa Yukizome, Sonosuke Izayoi

MY SHIPS (Don't hate me!):

OTP: Gundham x Sonia - - - Akane x Nekomaru  
LOVE: Peko x Fuyuiko - - - Togami x Toko (Not Jack) - - - Kirigiri x Naegi - - - Asahina x Naegi - - - Leon x Maizono  
LIKE: Komaeda x Mikan - - - Hagakura x Asahina (It's cute)  
DON'T MIND: Gundham x Soda - - - Sonia x Soda - - - Leon x Ibuki  
BRO-OTP: Sakura + Asahina - - - Mondo + Ishimaru - - - Mondo + Chihiro  
DISLIKE: Yamada x Maizono - - - Yamada x Celstia - - - Yamada x Kirigiri  
HATE: Monokuma x Monomi/Usami  
BETTER FRIENDS: Hiyoko + Koizumi


End file.
